Planet Weird
by ItsMe2013
Summary: Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez are the best of friends. One night they are on a walk and witness a train crash. Austin and Ally both get covered in a mystery substance and develop super powers. It sends them on a wild roller coaster of emotions, mystery and danger. Will they find out what's going on before it's too late? AUSLLY. OOC. Give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day.

So I thought.

You see, it's always been the four of us; me, Austin, Trish and Dez. We have been best friends since elementary school and rarely go a day without seeing each other.

Tonight was just like any other night.

Here we are walking me and Austin in the front, Dez and Trish behind us. Austin was being his usually goofy self, causing me to punch his arm as hard as I can; which meant he didn't even feel it.

We are walking on the railroad tracks like we always do on our way home from one of our favorite diners, 'Tony's.' It's dark outside, almost eight now but we are taking out sweet time. It's the first day of summer and we can finally stay out past our school curfews.

"Freshman year was so hard. Sophomore year will be unbearable." Dez mumbles.

I turn around to face him, walking backwards now, "Dez, come on." I say, rolling my eyes, "It wasn't that hard.

Dez isn't the smartest tool in the shed, but we love him anyway.

"Guys, do you hear that?" Austin asks, making us all stop.

Sure enough, we hear a train coming, the light just appearing around the corner behind us. Trish and I jump off the right side and Austin and Dez jump off to the other. We wait for it to go by, but instead it starts tilting a little and sparks are flying from the wheels. Trish and I start running away from the tracks to get away as the first car crashes onto its side and the rest catch up and hit each other. We roll down a nearby hill as we hear an explosion and that's when we see the flames.

I get onto my hands and knees before standing back up, sore from the bumpy hill, "Wow." I say.

"What the hell?" Trish says.

"Austin, Dez!" I yell. We wait but can't hear any response.

I look at Trish in horror and before I can think it over I am running towards the crash site. I go towards the side they are on and I can see Dez running towards us, his head bleeding. Trish runs up to him and hugs him, "Where's Austin?" I ask, waiting for him to appear but he doesn't.

"I-I don't know. I lost him." He says; his voice breaking.

I brush past him and towards the car that's on fire. "Austin!" I yell.

There is debris everyone and it's hard to see anything with all the smoke, but then I see some strange gray liquid oozing from one of the smaller box cars. I slowly walk up to it, and that's when I see Austin's lifeless body, right in the middle of the strange goo.

"Oh my god." I say, my body trembling as I run over to him. I pick him up, and wipe his face off with the sleeve of my shirt, "Austin?"

"It burns." He mumbles.

"What…?" I ask, and that's when my arms that are wrapped around his covered body start to burn. This gray stuff is _burning._

"Ow!" I yell, lifting him up and bringing him with me.

Trish and Dez are running towards us and I shake my head, "Don't touch us or the liquid! IT burns!" I scream.

"Come on, the river!" Trish yells.

Austin uses my shoulders as support, both of us moaning from the horrid burning sensation. Finally we make it to the river, and we both fall in limp, watching the stuff wash away. But the burning still lingers. "What is this stuff?" Austin yells, coming back to life a bit more.

"Well nothing good." I mumble, taking off my flannel shirt so I'm just in my tank top.

"That was crazy." Dez says, looking in the distance at the crash site.

Suddenly, we see lights that look like headlights and they stop right at the scene. But they aren't rescue squads or fire trucks. They are all dark vehicles, and the people are wearing some sort of suits.

"This looks very official." I say.

"This doesn't seem right." Trish says.

"Hey!" Someone shouts. We look to our right and there are two men running towards us. Austin grabs on to me and we jump out of the river, joining Dez and Trish.

"What are you kids doing here?" One of the men asks. They are both dressed in black shirts and pants.

"We just went for a swim." Austin says.

"What's going on?" Trish asks.

"Nothing is." The other man says harshly, "And its best you get going and never speak of this." He says, eyeing the crash.

"What? Why?" Dez asks.

"If you know what's good for you, I'd leave."

"Guys let's go." I say.

That night we jogged the whole way home, dropping each other off at our houses one by one. I couldn't stop thinking about how strange everything was. Little did I know that my life was about to get much worse.


	2. Chapter 2

I bite my lip so hard I taste blood in order to avoid letting out my loud piercing scream that would be caused by the hot shower water hitting my skin that felt like it was on fire just the night before. It is late morning and there has been nothing on the news about the train crash and I'm afraid that the man's threats were very serious.

I slowly get dressed before walking down the stairs and joining my parents for breakfast. They are seated at the kitchen table, my father reading the newspaper and my mother sipping on her tea; their normal morning routine. I take my seat across from them and nibble on a piece of toast my mother already prepared for me. Its cold, and a little burnt but I would never complain.

"What are you doing today?" My mother asks me.

I merely shrug in response until I realize she isn't looking at me but looking at my father. Any thoughts of my plans for today vanished from her thoughts.

My father stands up then, pushing his chair in, "There was an emergency at work last night so I should get in early today."

"Everything alright dear?" My mother asks, concern written on her face. He smiles reassuringly before kissing her on the cheek and grabbing his suitcase before heading out the door. My father is a scientist and hardly ever shares work stories with us. I can tell my mother is always worried about him, and it makes me wonder why. I mean, it's not like he's in danger everyday like being a cop or something like that.

I set my empty glass down in defeat; still thirsty but too tired to get up and get more. I look over at the carton of orange juice on the counter and sigh. I stare at it for a few seconds when suddenly it floats over and lands in front of me gently. I gasp and my mother looks up, thankfully not noticing what just happened.

"What?" She asks.

"No-nothing." I stutter in response.

She shrugs it off and goes back to writing her grocery list as I scan the room. Is my house haunted? I pick up the carton slowly and look under it, tilting it in awkward positions and craning my neck to look it over. A splash of it falls out and onto my plate.

After excusing myself from the table, I run upstairs and into my room. I sit on my bed and take a deep breath and think it over. I was definitely hallucinating. I just didn't get enough sleep last night and imagined the whole thing. The orange juice was probably right in front of me the whole time.

I look over at the television remote that is lying on my bedside table and put my hand out as if to reach for it and focus on it, but nothing happens. I freeze and shake my head, laughing at myself but that's when the remote swiftly flies threw the air and lands in my hand. I jump up and drop it, causing it to make a loud thud as it hits the floor.

"Holy crap." I say, my heart racing.

I pace back and forth and bring my hands up to my temples. "I am going insane." I say out loud.

Suddenly there's a knock on my door. I take a deep breath and walk over to it. I place a piece of hair behind my ear to try and look normal before opening it. Austin walks in then, his hands in his pockets.

"Hi…" I say as he walks by me, ignoring me and sitting on my bed.

"What's up?" I ask, crossing my arms as I stand in front of him.

"Something strange has happened." He says.

"What?" I ask.

"You're going to think I'm crazy." He says, running his hands through his hair. Doubt it.

"No I won't." I assure him.

He sighs, "Come for a walk with me." He says, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the house.

We walk around the trails in the woods outside of my house in silence. After a while I start to get impatient so I stop walking and turn to him, grabbing his arm, "What are we doing?"

"Watch this." He says.

He walks over to a small skinny tree, taller than himself and grabs it and yanks it out of the ground like it's weightless and throws it to the left of us, so far I can barely see it anymore. He looks at me, his body shaking.

"Austin…" I gasp. "What's going on?"

"Look." I tell him.

I reach out my hand towards a couple rocks and watch them land in my hand. I look at him and his mouth hangs open, "What's happened to us?"

"I don't know…" I say.

But then something clicks, and it all makes sense. I grab his shoulder, my eyes wide, "That stuff."

"Huh?" He asks, confused.

I take a deep breath, "That goo from the train. It got on our skin, it burned us and turned us into… this." I say.

"No." He says, shaking his head.

"What else could it be Austin?" I question.

"I don't know Ally! This just can't be happening." He says, grabbing my shoulders so hard I wince.

"Austin, you're hurting me." I grunt.

He takes his hands off me and places them on his sides; his eyes welling up with tears, "God Ally, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Austin, I know. It's okay." I say, reaching out for him.

"Don't." he says, dodging my hand.

"Austin…" I warn.

"I got to go." He says, and with that he runs off.

I want to run after him. I _should_ run after him. But he's upset and he needs time. It's all so hard to process. What was this stuff that made us into what we are? And why were they bringing it here? And what will happen if someone finds out what's happened to us?


	3. Chapter 3

I call Austin's cell phone a couple of times but he doesn't pick up. I sigh and shove my phone in my pocket as Trish and I walk to Tony's after calling him once more. She can tell something is up with me but I can't tell her. Not because I don't trust her, but because I don't want to get her involved in something like this. This is serious, and I don't want her to suffer for it in the end.

"It's weird that Austin isn't meeting us." Trish announces as Dez waves us over to his table in the far back.

"I know. He must not be feeling well." I say, trying to shrug it off.

I scoot into the booth with Trish sliding in next to me. Dez flips his hair to the side and sighs, putting his chin in his hand as he sips his soda, "I miss Austin."

"You act like you haven't seen him in a year." Trish says.

"Yeah, you saw him last night." I say.

Our waitress comes over to take our order before Dez can respond again. After the three of us order a large fry and three chocolate milkshakes, Trish speaks up, "But it is kind of weird that he didn't come."

I sigh and watch our waitress behind the counter mix up our shakes, trying to zone out so I didn't have to be included in the conversation. Eventually I would screw up and end up giving away something about see Austin this morning and then they would ask more questions.

After we finish our food, we walk back to my place together. We all walk in together and I greet my mother in the living room. She says hi to my friends as we run upstairs and into my room, thankful she didn't ask me where Austin was.

I take a seat in front of my bed, as Trish takes a seat on it. Dez sits on my desk chair. I grab a stack of my most recent magazines and hand them to Trish. Her mother won't let her buy them; she says they are 'trash' and a waste of time. So she always comes over here and looks at mine.

"Seriously, who cares about who wore it better? This dress is hideous period!" Trish yells at her magazine. It's almost dark now, and I can't believe this is all we've been doing all day.

I giggle and look over at Dez who's playing with my Rubix cube. My phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out and it's from Austin. I look at Trish but she's still not paying attention to me.

**Austin:**

**Can you meet me at Tony's in ten minutes?**

Suddenly, Trish's phone rings. It's her mother; I can tell by the way she's speaking to her. After she hangs up, she hops off my bed, "Well, I got to go. Dinner's ready. Dez, walk me home?"

He nods and they both say goodbye before heading out the door. I take a deep breath; talk about perfect timing.

I text Austin back and grab my sweatshirt before telling my mother what I'm doing. She's upset that I'm going to miss dinner, so I promise her I'll help her cook tomorrow night. My father still isn't home from work, which is sort of unusual but I shake it off as I head out the door.

As I enter Tony's for the second time that day, I scan the full restaurant and barely notice my blonde haired best friend. He's hunched over the table, his hood covering most of his hair. He's way in the back, almost near where I just sat earlier.

I shove my hands in my sweatshirt pocket and walk over to him. I stare at him as I take my seat across the table. He slowly lifts his head up to me, his face full of sadness.

"It's okay if you're afraid of me." He says.

I look at him in shock, "Why would I be?"

"Because of earlier." He says, eyeing my shoulders quickly before bringing his eyes back to the table.

I shake my head, "Austin I know you didn't mean that. I could never be afraid of you." I say.

I reach my hand out to touch his but he pulls away quickly. I look at him, feeling hurt that he pulled away. "I don't know my own strength anymore." He whispers, running his hand through his hair, causing his hood to fall off.

"I know this is scary." I tell him, looking at my own hands.

The waitress brings us both sodas; Austin must have ordered for us already. It's the same waitress from earlier, and when she notices me, she smiles, "Can't get enough of this place huh?" She says with a grin. I flash a fake smile and nod as she walks off.

"You were here earlier?" Austin asks, raising an eyebrow.

I nod, taking a sip of my soda, "Yeah, with Trish and Dez."

His eyes widen, "You didn't-"

"I would never." I interrupt.

His posture loosens and I watch him grab his glass so slowly and carefully it makes me uneasy. He takes a long gulp and sets it down with the same delicateness as before. I scan his face and he finally makes eye contact with me, "I know this is scary." I repeat.

"At least you can control it." He mumbles.

"You can too." I tell him.

He shakes his head, "It's not that easy. I just… forget. And then I open my bedroom door and the whole damn thing falls off its hinges and is in my hand."

"You just have to keep remembering to be gentle." I say, grabbing my straw and swirling it into my cup.

"I don't want to. I want to be normal again."

"Maybe we can be normal again someday, but for now, we have to live with it."

"We can't tell anyone." He says, and I can feel his eyes on me.

I look up at him then and nod, "I know."

We walk home together after that. We are about half way and Austin stops, turning towards me. He looks down at me and frowns, "I feel like I can't ever hug you again… and it upsets me."

The way he says it with so much certainly upsets me instantly, "Austin… You can."

He shakes his head and looks to the right, but I grab his face and make him face me again, "I know you won't hurt me." I whisper.

He stretches his arms out towards me, lightly brushing my shoulder. He stops and looks at me again and I nod, "It's okay." I say.

He takes a deep breath and pulls me to his chest. He feels stronger then he use to as I wrap my arms around his torso. His toned chest pressed against me, a feeling I don't remember. But his hug is the same. He is still Austin. The boy I'm secretly in love with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Probably won't update again until i get at least thirty reviews.. I want to know you all like it and when i don't get many reviews it doesn't boost my confidence at all :( review please loves3**

I lie awake, staring up at my ceiling that is covered in glow in the dark stick on stars that Austin and I put on it together years ago. It's the middle of the night, and my mind won't stop wandering back to my walk home earlier with my best friend, and when he hugged me.

He has hugged me plenty of times. I could in no way ever count how many exactly. It was just a normal thing for us to do. I've even hugged Dez multiple times; it's a friendly gesture. But it always meant something different with Austin, on my side anyways.

It was sixth grade, first period study hall. Austin was seated in front of me. His blonde hair as messy as it always was. He was leaning back in his chair, tapping his pencil on his desk, which would annoy everyone but me. I caught myself staring at him, not even focusing on my homework that was due in two periods.

My friend at the time Quinn kicked my chair, bringing me back to reality. She giggled at me when I looked up at her, confused. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my homework. But I kept thinking about him. The way he leaned back so comfortably in his chair like he owned this place. The way he was always done first with his tests or homework but would purposely wait until a few other kids handed something in first so he didn't look too smart. But I knew otherwise.

That day, a normal day of my life, seated in classroom 204 was when I realized I was in love with him. I never dared to speak of it to anyone, especially Trish. She was sort of a big mouth back then; she grew out of it thankfully.

But I knew what people would say. How can you be in love with someone? You're eleven. You don't know what love is. And maybe I didn't know what it was back then. But all I know is I never stopped having feelings for him. And here I am, almost sixteen years old and feeling the same way. It only confirms my love for him.

And then there are the people who would look past the age. They would ask something like, 'why the hell haven't you told him how you feel?'

That's a more complicated question to answer. There are many reasons. One, we are the best of friends, and telling him without knowing he feels the same way could result in things worse than developing superpowers. Like him _not _actually feeling the same way and never talking to me again, or the four of us not being able to hang out together anymore because it would be too awkward.

Plus, he has told me about many of his crushes and none of them were like me. They were all beautiful and blonde. They would cheer, or play some sort of other sports. They would be like him. And I am opposite of all of that, hair color included.

So instead I have resulted in accepting the fact that we will always just be best friends. And I am okay with that really because I want him in my life. I need him in my life, and if that's how I'm going to have him, then I'll take it.

When I'm dressed and ready, I join my mother for breakfast, noticing right away the absence of my father.

She plops two pieces of toast with peanut butter on my plate and sits down on the chair, causing it to squeak. She pours us each a glass of milk and then starts on her toast, not saying a word. I look at her for a few minutes before asking, "Where is dad?"

"At work of course." She says, shrugging. She doesn't sound mad, more upset then anything.

"But he never goes this early." I say, ripping a piece of my bread.

"I know. He got called in." She says.

"Weird." I say.

There's a knock on the door before I can take another bite. I stop my mother from getting up and walk over to the door. I look out the side window and recognize that red hooded sweatshirt anyway. I open the door and am relieved to see Austin looking somewhat like his old self.

"Hey." He says with a small smile. My heart starts to race, something it does quite often when he flashes any part of his perfect white teeth.

"Hi." I say.

"Come for a walk with me?" He asks.

I nod. I don't think I have ever rejected an invite from him. After grabbing a sweater I join him as we walk towards the other side of town. We don't talk much, he just asks how I am and vice versa. Eventually, we make it to an old abandoned factory. I raise an eyebrow at him as we walk through the broken gate.

"Why are we here?" I ask.

"Well, it's away from people." He says, shrugging.

"Okay…" I say, confused.

We walk towards the back, where there's a clearing in the middle of trees behind the building. He takes a seat on an old log and I take a seat next to him. I look around the gloomy area. It looks like it might rain anytime.

"I just want to be away from everyone. I don't like having to hide all of myself from my family. It's so hard to act like everything's okay." He says, looking down at me, "I'm so glad I have you and can be myself." He says.

I nod and lean my head on his shoulder, not saying anything. We stay like this for a few moments before he clears his throat, "Have you, you know?" He asks.

"No, not since I showed you." I tell him, straightening up.

"There's an old can way over there." He says, pointing towards an orange object, "Try it out. No one is here."

"Are you sure?" I ask. He nods.

I take a deep breath and stretch my hand out in front of me, focusing on the can. It suddenly flies fast towards my face and I bring up my other hand to catch it.

"Whoa." Austin says.

I shrug, "It was a little too fast for my liking." I say, setting the can down beside me.

"I want to know who created this stuff, and why they did it." He says.

"I know."

"And I want to know what they transported it here. What do they plan on doing with it?" He asks.

"I haven't really thought about it honestly."

"How can you not? That's all I think about when I lie down at night." He says.

I sigh quietly… I think about other things.

He stands and walks over to another fallen log, about as thick as himself. He picks it up and heaves it over his head, about fifty yards from us. His breathing is heavy but starts to slow down, "That kind of felt good." He says, laughing shortly after.

I shake my head, "Do you have a thing for abusing innocent trees?"

And we both break out into a giggling fit, and for once since two days ago things kind of feel normal.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm glad you are feeling better buddy." Dez says, smacking Austin on the back.

They are seated across from me and Trish in our usual booth. Austin decided he better come out with us. You can only play the sick card for so long.

Austin nods cautiously and flashes a smile but doesn't say anything. Trish keeps a close eye on him as she munches on her fries. She's smart, and I can tell she notices something is off. Dez on the other hand… Well… We all love him…

"So Austin, you haven't touched your drink or your food." Trish announces.

I catch his eyes widen for just a second and he nods, "Whoops, just got distracted I guess."

I make eye contact with him and pray he understands what I'm about to do. His shaky hand goes for the glass and I make it float into his palm, so quickly nobody notices. I keep it hovering in his hand so it looks like he's holding it and he takes a long sip. I know he can control himself and not break the glass in his but he's so nervous that he might mess up.

Trish shrugs and checks her phone and he mouths a thank you. I smile and nod at him before grabbing one of Dez's onion rings. I look around at all the oblivious people, two of which are my best friends. Little do they know that there's a boy here incredibly strong, and a girl that can make objects move with her mind.

"So do you guys think it's weird that the train crash was never on the news?" Trish asks quietly.

Austin and I exchange glances before I nod, "Yes."

"I mean I know that guy told us not to tell anybody… But maybe we should." She says.

I shake my head, "No. We really shouldn't." I say fast and harsh.

She shoots me a questioning look, "Why?"

"Well clearly it's meant to be a secret if no one else has heard about it." Austin says.

"We could get in some serious trouble if we tell." Dez admits. For once, I agree with him.

"Fine." Trish says.

Later that night at dinner, I'm moving around the peas on my plate as my parents discuss the news and other boring things. I can barely hear them now, my head flooded with so many different thoughts; Austin, our powers, the train.

"The new stuff that came in the other day is working nicely I guess." My father says, bringing my back to reality.

"That's great dear." My mother says.

"What is it?" I ask.

My father pushes his glasses back up his nose and laughs, "We are supposed to talk about it. It's just a new formula."

"What does it do?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "I don't know."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I sit down on my bed and stare at my door. I close one eye just a bit and the door slams shuts. I sigh. I was trying to shut it gently. I still don't have full control on these… powers. Is that a good word for it? I feel weird to give it a name. I don't feel like a super hero or anything like that. I feel like some freak that deserves to be in a circus. 'Come see the magnificent Ally who makes things float!' my billboard will read.

I shake my at the thought all fall backwards and lie down. My thoughts roam to Austin and how he must be feeling. Just to be afraid to hug someone because you don't know your own strength must be horrifying and I wish it was me that got that power instead of him. Which is another weird thing, why did we react differently to it?

My phone starts to vibrate and slowly go towards the edge of my desk. I jump up and grab it just before it falls, only to be immediately embarrassed because I could have just made it come over to me. I roll my eyes and answer the phone, "Hello?"

"Ally…" Austin's phone comes from the other end. It sounds like he's been crying.

"What's wrong?"

"I broke it." He cries.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ally." He says again.

"I'm coming over." I tell him before hanging up and jogging to his house.

His parent's car isn't in the driveway so I let myself in, running up his stairs and stopping at his door, or what would have been his door but I forgot he broke it the other day. I see him lying face down on the bed, his back twitching from crying.

I walk over and sit down next to him, resting my hand on his back but he jumps up and stands across the room quickly. "Don't come near me." He says.

I shake my head, "Don't start this with me again Austin! You're not going to hurt me."

"Look!" he spats at me, pointing to a pile of something on his floor.

"What is it?"

"It was my grandfathers!" he cries, "And I just wasn't thinking and I picked it up and I broke it! I'm a monster!" He says, pulling at his hair.

"Austin you didn't mean it!" I say, standing up.

He backs away with his arms up, "Ally don't." he warns.

"Stop acting like you're some monster. You are not a monster okay?" I say.

He shakes his head but I inch closer until he's backed into the wall and can't go anywhere. "Touch me." I say.

"Ally…" He says.

"You won't hurt me."

"Yes I will."

"Do it Austin!" I yell.

He reaches a shaky hand out and caresses my face gently. My body immediately becomes covered in goose bumps as he looks me in the eye. I grab his other hand and bring it to the other side of my face, "Trust yourself okay?" I whisper.

He nods and we stay like that for a moment before he lets go and I back off. He walks over and picks up the pieces left of his grandfather's prized trophy and puts it in a container, setting it on his desk. He walks over and takes a seat on his bed.

I stay where I am, my mind swirling. His scent still surrounding me, "Ally?" he asks, pulling me from my daydream.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Thank you." He says.

"I'm here for you." I tell him.

"I know." He says and smiles lightly, putting his hand on my knee. I put my hand over his and look at him. He looks tired, his face thinner than I remember. This is eating him alive and I feel awful.

"I wish I could take all your worries away." I say out loud without thinking.

He smiles again at me and squeezes my knee, "Thanks." I turn away, blushing.


	6. Chapter 6

It sucks when you live your life a certain way every day and in a blink of an eye things change; for instance getting super-human strength or telekinesis. Yes, I looked it up on google. Totally something you'd see in some Sci-Fi movie or something.

It's like walking on egg shells in your own house. Like for example; this morning for breakfast my mother dropped her glass of milk. Here I was, watching the glass fall to its doom when all the sudden it goes backwards and lands back on the table. I totally didn't mean to do anything; I guess I was just paying too much attention. Luckily my mother didn't have her glasses on and I told her she was just going crazy when she thought it was about to fall.

"I really tried to focus today when I open my bedroom door but I still ended up breaking it." Austin says sadly as he takes a sip of his milkshake through a straw.

"I made a cup fly right in front of my mother." I admit, "We all make mistakes."

His eyes goes wide, "You what?"

But before I can respond the front door of Tony's dings and I look over to see Dez and Trish. Austin follows my eyes and he mumbles something under his breath.

"I didn't invite them." I admit. We have been distancing ourselves from them, per Austin's request. He likes that we can be ourselves around each other; which I'm not complaining about because it means more time with him.

"Hey guys." Trish says, scooting in next to me.

Dez crashes into Austin but he doesn't move, causing Dez to cringe and rub his arm, "God have you been working out?" he asks.

Austin giggles and shrugs, "A little." I giggle while sipping my drink and Trish looks at us suspiciously.

After sharing fries like usual and talking for a bit Austin has to go home. Before I can volunteer to walk with him, Dez does and Austin smiles apologetically at me and they leave. I swirl my straw in my melted shake and can feel Trish's eyes on me.

"What?" I ask.

"What's going on between you and Austin?"

I almost choke on my drink and turn to her wide eyed, "What are you talking about?"

She rolls her eyes, "You two always hanging out together, and giggling like you have some secret. You two are totally dating."

I shake my head, "Not at all."

She raises an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

"Trish you know I would tell you something like that." I say, and feel guilty because I am keeping a secret from her.

"Whatever you say…" She says.

IIIIIIIII

The next day…

It's afternoon and I'm lying on my bed, going through my summer reading list when my phone rings. It's Trish.

"Hey." I say.

"Party tonight and you're going." She says.

"Huh?" I ask, confused. I went to a party once, last summer. It was one of the popular girls who were on the cheerleading squad. Trish said she invited us and I should have known then that something was up because we never got invited.

When we got there, we were kicked out in ten minutes because well, we weren't invited. So I told Trish I would never go to a party with her again.

"Dez's parents are out of town and he and I planned this awesome party! And it's a dressy party."

I think for a moment; wondering when they planned all of this without me knowing. I guess I really haven't been paying attention to much lately. I think I remember Dez mentioning his parents were going out of town; I just didn't realize it was this soon.

"Yeah I'm not really feeling it." I say.

"You're going." She says sternly.

"No." I say.

"Austin's going…" She says, like this should change my mind… which maybe it does… Why would he go? I doubt he would.

"I doubt it." I say.

"Why wouldn't he? He told Dez he would anyways."

"I have nothing to wear." I say, eyeing my opened closet door.

"Liar. I'll be right over." She says and hangs up. Well crap.

After two hours of going through my clothes and putting different outfits together, we decide on my black leather skirt and blue sparkly tight tank top which I tucked under the skirt. I twirl around in front of the mirror and feel silly. I never dress up anymore.

"You look great!" Trish says after putting her own zebra print dress on.

"So do you." I say and sit down on my bed, "So whose going to the party?" I ask.

"Friends from school." She says and shrugs. "It will be fun."

I sure hope so I think to myself.

I go with Trish to Dez' house early to help set up. We get together a bunch of snacks and set them on the counter while Dez places all of his parent's expensive items in a locked closet so no one will break anything. They would probably kill him if something like that happened.

"So Austin is coming?" I ask Dez.

"No." He says.

I turn to Trish with my eyes wide, "You lied." I deadpan.

"I know."

"I'm leaving." I say and turn towards the door.

"Why does it matter if Austin is here or not?" She asks.

"Because he's our best friend and should be here too. Plus, you lied to me."

"Or because you're in love with him." Dez says with Trish beside him nodding in agreement.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"We know you are Ally…" Trish says.

"I am not." I say, stomping my foot like a child.

"Come on… We see the way you look at him." Dez says, grabbing a chip from one of the bowls.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say, crossing my arms.

As Trish is about to say something, Austin walks through the door; dressed in a long sleeved black dress shirt and black pants to match. We all fall silent as he stands in front of me, a confused expression his face, "Why did you all go quiet? Were you talking about me?" he asks, jokingly.

We all laugh nervously. Trish yells 'pssh no' in a squeaky voice. Thankfully he rolls his eyes at us and makes his way over to the living room with Dez following behind him.

"I thought he wasn't coming?" I ask, leaning against the counter.

"He must have changed his mind. And oh by the way… the look on your face when he walked in totally looked like you don't love him…" she says, grinning.

"What?" I ask.

"I think you were drooling…" She says.

"Oh my god…" I say to her, shaking my head.

I look into the living room and watch him hand Dez a balloon to blow up and bite my lip… he does look amazing.

"Ally!" Trish says.

I snap my head back to her and grab her wrist and drag her towards the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**So i am not going to update until i get 40 reviews... I feel like this story sucks :(**

I pull her into the bathroom and shut the door behind us, locking it. She crosses her arms and leans against the sink, waiting for me to speak. I pace back and forth in the little space before sighing and patting down a piece of hair.

"Okay, fine." I say.

"What?" She asks, but I know she knows.

"FINE." I say, sighing.

"Say it…" she says, tapping her foot.

"I'm in love with Austin, okay." I say lowly.

"I knew it."

"No crap." I say, sitting down on the side of the tub.

"Does he know?" she asks.

"I sure hope not." I admit.

"You can't hide it forever." She says.

I stand up and grab her lightly on the arm, "Do not tell him!"

"I won't." She says.

"Promise me." I tell her.

"I promise."

I take a deep breath as we re-enter the room that Dez and Austin are in. I try now to stare at Austin and preoccupy myself with straightening out the room. Trish and Dez start to have a conversation and Austin sneaks over to me.

"I'm surprised you're here." I tell him.

"I wasn't going to come, but I figured I'd try." He says, shrugging.

"You're getting better at controlling it." I whisper with a smile.

He smiles back and someone knocks on the door and the first wave of people arrives. A few hours later and Dez's house is completely packed. I hide out in the kitchen with Trish and Austin, eating snacks we saved for ourselves.

"Dez knows how to throw a party." Trish says happily.

I nod in agreement even though I feel uncomfortable here. I barely know any of these kids. Sure I see them in the hallways at school but I've never talked to any of them. I can tell by the look on Austin's face he wished he wasn't here either.

"Well I'm going to go out there." Trish announces and leaves us alone.

I grab a chip and nibble on it as Austin grabs a can of soda. He squishes in his hair, sending soda flying everyone. I stop mid-bite and look at his horrified expression. His eyes meet mine and we both burst out into laughter and it's the happiest feeling I've had in a while. I'm glad that he can laugh over it a little now, instead of being so afraid of himself.

I grab the towel roll and we start to wipe it off of the hardwood floor, but I step in some without realizing and start to fall backwards. Austin grabs me by the waist and catches me before I crash to the floor.

I smile at him and he frowns, "Did I hurt you?"

I shake my head, "No, you helped me. Thanks." I say as he helps me stand up straight.

He lets his hand linger on my shoulder before letting go and finishing the clean up; little does he know his touch still lingers on my skin and not because of pain…

"Well I'm glad that's over." Austin says, causing Trish and I to laugh as we clean up after the party.

"Where's Dez?" I ask.

"His buddy spiked the punch, and you know how much he likes punch…" She says.

"So he's passed out upstairs isn't he?" Austin asks.

She nods. "I'll go check on him." He says and runs upstairs; his shirt unbuttoned a few buttons, showing off his chest.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding when he was out of sight.

"Oh Ally…" Trish says.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing…" She says, grinning down at the floor.

"WHAT." I say.

"How sexy do you find Austin?" She asks.

My eyes dart to the stairs to make sure he's not right there. "Shut up." I say and she laughs.

Austin comes back downstairs a little while later to tell us Dez is up there and still pretty drunk. Trish announces that she'll stay with and look after him tonight, so Austin and I leave together and walk along the tracks, which we haven't done since that night.

"Do you think someone will ever found out what happened to us?" Austin asks.

"I hope not." I admit.

"What do you think they'd do?"

"That's something I never want to think of."

"Want to come to my house for a bit?" He asks. I'm surprised at first. It's late, and his parents will be asleep and he never invites me over, but I decide not to question it.

"Sure." I say.

When we get to his place he puts his finger to his lips to quiet me as we walk into his dark house and go upstairs and into his room. He shuts his door and takes a seat on his desk chair. I walk over to this bed and sit on the end of it, crossing my legs.

"I'm thirsty." He says suddenly.

I raise an eyebrow, "Okay?"

"Can't you use your powers and like bring it here?" he asks and I laugh.

"First of all, it's just weird when you call it powers, and second I kind of have to see it first and I can't like make it go through the floor…" I say.

He sighs and walks over to me, plopping down next to me making me sink into the bed near him. He puts his hands behind his head and sighs, closing his eyes, "Are we freaks now?"

I shake my head until I realize he can't see me, "No, just different."

"You always say the right things." He says.

I laugh, "I wish."

He sits up then and looks at me, "No. You really do. You helped me when I thought I was a complete monster."

I scan his face and stop at his eyes, "I just know you." I whisper.

"You know me better than anyone else." He says lowly, looking from my lips to my eyes.

He starts to lean in and brushes his lips against mine before slowly kissing me for a few seconds before slowly pulling away. We stare at each other in silence, millions of emotions going through our heads. He takes his shaking hands and cups my face and brings his lips back to mine and I forget about everything in this world except for him.

We pull away breathlessly, and I put a loose strand of hair behind my ear and bring my eyes to his bedspread. He straightens up and then clears his throat. I look up at him, "Sorry."

I laugh, "Nothing to be sorry about."

"I don't know what came over me…" he says, standing up.

I look up at him and he brushes his long hair back before looking at me again. I pull on his arm and he sits back down next to me, "Kiss me again." I say.

He looks taken aback at my words, "What?"

"You heard me."

"Have you been drinking tonight?" He asks.

"Have you?" I ask.

"No." He says.

"Me either." I admit.

And he crashes his lips to mine once again.


	8. Chapter 8

When it was time for me to go, we walked out together. I stopped as soon as I got out of the door and he didn't realize it, so he ran right into my back. We both giggled, and when I looked up at him he smiled at me, "Should I kiss you goodbye?"

"Do you want to?" I ask.

He nods like a little kid, causing me to giggle again and kisses me quickly before I leave.

Thousands thoughts run through my mind as I make my way home in the middle of the night; my lips still warm from his. The feeling of his hands on my waist still lingers and I'm on cloud nine. The boy I'm completely in love with kissed me, something I never thought would happen.

I didn't ask him why he did it, or how he really feels about me because I didn't want to. I didn't want to ruin it.

The next morning Trish and I meet at Tony's and I try my hardest not to smile and give myself away, but Trish IS my best friend. And she can tell when I'm hiding something… Luckily she hasn't found out about my 'powers' yet.

"What happened?" She asks.

"What?" I ask, picking apart my onion ring.

"You and Austin left together last night."

"Don't we always?" I ask.

"Yes but you're… different."

I frown, "No I'm not."

She raises an eyebrow at me but before I can argue more, Austin and Dez are walking towards us and I'm suddenly nervous. I haven't talked to Austin since last night and I don't know how he's going to act… or how I should act even.

"Hey guys." Dez says, sliding in next to Trish.

Austin's wearing his white v-neck with a leather jacket, one of my favorite things on him and flashbacks of last night flood through my head and my heart starts to race. He smiles and slides in next to me, our legs touching.

I look at Trish and she smiles at me and I blush, grabbing my drink and pretending it's the most important thing in the world. "So Austin and I just saw another train coming in… It looked the same as the one that crashed." Dez says. I look at Austin and he nods, leaning back and putting one hand on the table.

"That's weird." Trish says.

"It's suspicious to me." Dez says.

"I agree." I say.

"Anyways, I'm starving." Austin says, changing the subject.

"We ordered you guys a couple burgers." I say.

He looks at me and grins, "You're the best." He says and I find myself blushing again as Trish kicks me under the table.

After a while we finish our food and just talk like we normally do. Suddenly, Austin moves and before I realize what's going on he grabs my hand that's rested on my leg. Trish and Dez can't see because of the table. I look at him for a second and then back to our friends. He squeezes my hand and I smile without anyone noticing.

The four of us walk home and it starts to rain. Dez and Trish are ahead of us, arguing about something that isn't even important, and Austin keeps picking up stones and throwing them at me. I put my hood up to cover some of my hair and swat at Austin who ducks out of the way.

"Gee you're hair is going to get wet, isn't that the end of the world for someone like you?" I ask him.

He raises an eyebrow, "Someone like me?"

I shove my hands into my pockets, "Yeah, pretty boys." I say.

He grins, "You think I'm pretty?"

I roll my eyes and shove him in the shoulder. Trish turns around and starts walking backwards, "So are you guys going to come over to my house?"

I shake my head, "I've got a couple things I have to do for my mom." I lie. Truth is, I just don't want to go over to her house and look at magazines all night.

"Yeah I can't either." Austin says, and I catch him looking at me.

"Suit yourselves." Trish says, shrugging.

After we drop off Trish and Dez at her house, it starts to pour but Austin and I don't mind. When we are almost to his house, he stops and looks at me, "Stuff for your mom?" He asks.

I shake my head, "I just didn't feel like going over."

"Me either." He says.

I nod and start walking but he doesn't. I stop and turn around, and he smiles at me. He takes a few slow steps and grabs my hips and presses his lips to mine and my whole body is covered in goose bumps. I kiss him back hungrily as the pouring rain falls on us.

He pulls away and I sigh, causing him to smile bigger, "Want to go to me house?" I nod.

We spend a couple of minutes talking with his parents in the kitchen before heading down into his finished basement. I stand there and hug myself, the cold rain water getting to me. Austin notices and touches my sleeve, "I can put it in the dryer for you." He says.

I smile and take it off and hand it to him. I watch him go to the dryer and take off his jacket and throw it in with mine as I take a seat on the couch. After a couple minutes he takes a seat next to me and turns the television on.

We sit in silence as we watch some show that I can't even focus on. I look at Austin only to realize he was looking at me. I smirk and he wraps his arm around me. I look at him and our faces are only inches apart until we fill it.

His lips are warm and sweet and his tastes like mint gum. He moves his hand up to the side of my neck and he starts kissing me passionately, a feeling I've never experienced before rushes over me and I find myself wanting more, until there's a pain in my neck and I cry out, causing Austin to jump back.

"God, I'm so sorry."

I bring my hand up to my neck and rub it, shaking my head, "it's fine, and it's nothing."

He sits back down and takes my hand away from my neck and his eyes widen, "It's already a huge black and blue mark."

"It's fine."

"No it's not. I can't even kiss you without hurting you. I don't know what I was thinking."

He scoots towards the end of the couch and cups his face in his hands. I shake my head and put my hand on his back, "It's never happened before, we we're just getting carried away."

"Yeah well it's kind of hard not to. It will just happen again."

"No it won't." I whisper.

"Just forget about this okay?"

"Austin…" I say, my voice catching.

"Just leave, okay?"

I shake my head and hold back tears "Don't do this. Don't push me away."

"I'm just protecting you." He says, and stands up.

I stand up took and poke him in the shoulder, "This is not protecting me."

I look at the dryer and stretch my hand out, making it open and then my still damp sweatshirt float into my hand. Austin looks taken aback at first and stares at me. "I thought you cared about me." I whispered through tears and then run up the stairs and out of his house.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am loving my story right now and like usually i don't admit that. THE FEELS THOOOO. Even i have been getting emotional while writing this. IT IS GOING TO GET EVEN BETTER. so please stick with me. AND PLEASEEE REVIEW so i know you like this. Reviews give me the confidence to continue!**

"Well why not?" Trish asks me.

I roll over on my bed and throw the comforter over my head, "Because I don't want to." I moan.

"But the four of us always go to breakfast every Saturday."

"Not today." I say.

After a few more minutes of arguing, I win and she gives up. I chuck my phone at the end of the bed and hug my knees to my chest. The very thought of being near Austin makes my heart hurt and I won't be able to hide that. Even Dez would be able to tell that something was wrong with me.

I love Austin… I'm so deeply in love with him. And just like that he throws whatever we had away. Maybe we didn't have anything; maybe it was just a game to him, or just something fun. But why would he do that to me, his best friend of so many years? He has plenty of other friends that he could lead on. Or maybe he is just that scared of hurting me. Even though I have told him time and time again that he will be able to control it completely one day.

After I shower and get dressed, I cover up my large bruise on my neck with makeup. I go downstairs and the house is empty. I walk into the kitchen and there's a note on the counter that my parents went shopping. I bunch it up in my hand and throw it away before opening the fridge and grabbing a strawberry yogurt.

I sit down at the table and open it up and mix it around with my spoon. My mind wanders to Austin and the way he made me feel when he kissed me and suddenly I'm not hungry anymore. I chuck my food in the trash before slipping on my shoes and going for a walk.

It's sunny and warm and there are people everywhere walking on Main Street. The town gets full of tourists in the summer which is good for our local shops. I wait at the green light until it turns red so I can cross. When it does, I'm about half way through when a pick-up truck is going through the intersection, coming right towards me. I freeze like a deer in head lights and hear gasps from people around me and then footsteps running towards me.

I brace myself for impact and shut my eyes, and that's when I hear crunching of metal and debris and I open my eyes to see Austin with his arms out and the truck indented. He stopped the truck from hitting me. He _dented_ the truck, not from being hit by it, but because he _hit _it with his strength; in front of everyone.

I look around and there are groups of people staring at him wide eyed. I even see a few people with their cell phones out and a few more people looking completely horrified by Austin. I look at him and he's breathing very hard, his chest puffing in and out noticeably fast.

"Austin…" I whisper.

The man driving the truck jumps out and cautiously walks over to us. "My breaks went, I couldn't stop. I am so sorry." He says calmly, "But what the hell was that?"

Austin looks around at everyone staring at us and he flinches before running off down the road, leaving all of us dumbfounded as we stare at his bulky body run away as fast as he can. The truck driver looks to me then and I shrug. A woman comes up to me and asks if I'm okay and I nod.

This is so bad… so very bad.

After telling witnesses over and over that I don't know what happened and that I wasn't giving his name out, I finally got home. I walk through the front door and my mom rushes to my side, "Are you okay Ally?"

"Uh, I'm fine…" I say cautiously.

"Joan from down the street said she heard you almost got hit by a truck! And some blonde boy saved you by putting his body in front of you and totally crushed the truck. I assumed she had just been drinking too much."

"I did almost get hit, but I'm fine."

"Did someone save you?" my father asks suddenly, coming from the kitchen.

Should I tell them? Or should I pretend that it never happened. There were too many witnesses, so I can't really lie. But I don't have to say that it was Austin.

"Yes, but they ran off after."

"That's incredible and so unreal… Like that can't happen…" My mother says.

I shrug, "I'm going to Trish's house."

"Are you sure you're okay?" My mother asks.

I nod and notice my dad standing there silent like I just confirmed aliens were real, which I guess everyone will consider Austin now if they find out.

I jog over to Austin's house, not wanting to mention him in case they put two and two together. I knock on the door but no one answers. I wait a few minutes and still nothing. So I knock again and that's when Austin's mother answers the door, and she's been crying.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Oh Ally, I don't know. Austin came in all upset over something and then he grabbed some things and left."

"Left?" I ask, confused.

She starts to cry again, "He just left, and said he wasn't coming back."

I grab her then and hug her tightly. She's like a second mother to me, and I hate seeing her like this. But I feel a knife go through my heart as I realize the reality of what's going on. Austin left because people know his secret, and he didn't even say goodbye.

I walk in silence along the train tracks after Austin's father and I calm his mother down. I kick a stone in front of me, wiping a stray tear off of my cheek every few minutes. The mere thought of Austin not being in my life is the worst feeling ever.

I kick the rock once more and watch it as it comes to a stop against someone's feet. The converses are enough to give it away. I look up to see Austin standing there, emotionless with a back pack hung over his shoulders.

"Austin." I breathe, bursting into tears and I run and jump into his arms, but he doesn't hug me back and I back away, visibly shaken.

I rub the back of my neck and look at the ground. He takes a deep breath and runs a finger through his hair, "In the crowd, at the accident. I saw a man. He looked familiar. He was the one that saw us after the train accident in the river."

"Okay…" I say.

"He saw what happened. He made a phone call, I saw it. He told someone about me. And now they are coming after me."

"You don't know that." I say.

"Ally, get real." He says harshly. I cross my arms and hug myself, feeling hurt.

"Listen," he says softly.

"No, listen to me. You should have just let me get hit by that truck." I say.

He shakes his head, "I can't believe you'd even say that. I would never let something happen to you if I could stop it."

"You exposed yourself, for my sake and now I have to live with that." I say.

"And I would have had to live with you being dead if I didn't."

"And now I have to live without y-you." I stutter, tears threatening to fall.

"You'll be okay." He says.

I shake my head angrily, "No I won't. Don't you get it? I can't live without you Austin."

"Yes you can." He says, adjusting one of the straps on his backpack.

All I do is shake my head and he takes a step towards me, grabbing the side of my head so gently that I barely know he's doing it and kisses my forehead and I really start to cry. He turns around and walks away, and I watch his back as he heads off to who knows where.

"I love you." I whisper.


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE REVIEW**

I sit in the darkest corner of Tony's, pretending to be interested in my French fries I ordered. The place is almost empty but they don't close for another hour. Twenty four hours since my best friend ran away. My whole body hurts and so does my head. I don't know if it's from the lack of sleep and food, or because my heart is broken into a million pieces.

Trish comes in then, and I'm not surprised. I have decided to tell her the truth. There's no way I can hide everything from her now that Austin's gone. She's going to find out quickly of his absence. She walks over and sits across from me, her face full of worry.

"You look horrible." She says simply, grabbing one of my French fries.

"Austin left." I say simply.

She chews her fry slower now and looks confused, "What?"

"He ran away yesterday." I say blankly.

"What?"

"I have something to tell you." She says.

"Okay." She says.

And so I tell her about the mystery goo did to us, and how Austin has had a hard time dealing with it. And then he saved my life, and he's afraid that someone is coming after him so he left. I left out the part about us kissing.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" She says, raising her voice.

I turn my head to the side and bite my lip, "Please don't be mad. I already lost one of my best friends." I say.

She puts her hand on mine, "I'm sorry."

I nod and we sit in silence for a while until she speaks, "This is crazy. But Ally, what if they come after you too?"

I shake my head, "I don't know. I guess I never thought of that. But right now they have no proof I have any powers."

She nods, "Are we going to tell Dez?"

"He deserves to know."

So we go to his house and I explain everything yet again. My heart hurts more after each time I tell it and I feel so alone without Austin here. The three of us have a sleepover and eat junk food to try and preoccupy our minds but it's no use as I cry myself to sleep that night.

As I sit at breakfast with my parents a week later, I catch my father looking at me every time I look up. I mix around my soggy cereal and he sets his paper down, "Where's Austin been?" he asks suddenly.

My stomach leaps at his name and I look up at him, "What do you mean?"

He shrugs, "Usually you guys are hanging out. And I heard his father hasn't been showing up to work the next couple days."

"Oh, I don't know." I say.

He looks at me suspiciously and my mom clears her throat, "You okay honey?"

I nod, "Just not hungry." I say and excuse myself from the table. It's odd that my father was questioning me like that, especially about Austin. But I must be reading too much into this. He's my dad; he wouldn't have anything to do with this.

\/\/\/\/

I text Austin for the fifth time but he doesn't respond. Did he even take his phone with him? Is he just avoiding me? How could he just leave all of us that love him behind? We could have helped him, protected him.

It's late and Trish and I are going through her closet to get rid of old clothes when I decide it's time for me to go home. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" She asks.

"I'm sure." I say.

I walk down the street towards my house, with only the street lights guiding my way. It's quieter than usual and I keep looking behind me, that feeling of being watched. A part of me hopes that it's Austin, returning to talk to me. But when I start walking again and hear a noise behind me, I turn around to see two large men, wearing all black with ski masks.

I hesitate for just a second and start to run, only to be grabbed by my pony tail and pulled backwards, making me scream. A hand covers my mouth quickly, and an arm wraps around my shoulder, "You got powers too girl, like your little boyfriend?" a harsh voice whispers in my ear.

I mumble through their hand and they let go of my mouth, "Scream again and I'll kill you." The other one says.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I cry.

"Yeah, you better not." The one behind me says, throwing me down hard on the ground and I land on my arm. I hear a crack and scream out in pain.

"I told you not to scream!" One says and I get kicked hard in the ribs, causing me to start coughing.

"Use your powers to kick our asses!"

"I don't have any!" I say, crying hard.

"Where's your friend?" They ask, followed by a kick to the back.

"What's your powers, huh?"

A kick to the back of the head.

I will not give myself away. I am not full of powers. I am a normal girl I think to myself. They will never find Austin, not on my account. Another kick and everything goes black.

I wake up to the sounds of beeping machines and feel slight pain. I open my eyes and the room is white and bright and I squint my eyes to get a better look. My mother is seated in a chair next to me, holding my hand. My other arm is in a cast, lying across my chest. I swallow hard and remember what happened to me. I was attacked, by those people that Austin was worried about, and now they came after me. Hopefully I played weak enough to make them back off.

My mother notices my eyes open and squeezes my hand gently, "Hi honey."

"Hi." I say softly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore." I say.

"Your arm is broken, and a few of your ribs. You also have a concussion."

"Okay." I say.

"Do you know what happened? We found you lying like this on the sidewalk when you hadn't come home."

"I was attacked by two men in masks. I don't know." I say.

"Just rest dear, we will talk later." She says. I fall asleep a few minutes later.

A week later and I am out of the hospital and back home, my arm in a sling and my ribs still aching. I sit up on my bed in my room and look through a photo album of Austin, Trish, Dez and I until Trish comes in, carrying a tray of food she made me.

"Thanks." I say as she sets it in front of me.

"You're welcome. I even cut the crust off of the PB and J." She says and we both laugh.

About half way through the sandwich she sits at the end of my bed and watches me, "What?" I ask.

"You never told me what really happened to you that night." She says.

"I was attacked by two men…"

"Yes, but I know there's something you left out to your parents."

I sigh, "They asked me where Austin was and told me if I have powers to use them against them. So I didn't fight back."

"Ally…"

"I wasn't going to fight back and give myself away, they could have killed me. Anyways, I'm not like Austin, I'm not strong, I wouldn't have won."

"This isn't good."

"They won't bother me again. They know I'm weak and know nothing."

"I sure hope so." She says.

"I miss Austin." I admit.

"I know. I hope he's okay." She says.

"Me too."


	11. Chapter 11

I walk slowly down my stairs, grabbing at my sides with my good arm. I wonder if I look as pathetic as I feel limping my way down, pain everywhere. The pain medicine doesn't take all of it away, especially the pain of not knowing where the boy I love is.

When I get to my living room, my father is sitting there waiting for me. I raise an eyebrow at him as I sit across from him. "Ally, I have a question."

"Okay." I say.

"Do you know where Austin is?" he asks.

"Huh?" I ask.

"I know he ran off, and I was wondering if you knew where to, and why."

"Why do you care?" I question.

He cups his hands together and fidgets with his thumbs, a nervous habit of his that I've noticed, "His parents are worried and we are doing what we can to help."

"Don't you think I'd tell you if I knew something?" I ask.

"I'd hope so."

"I don't want to talk about him." I say as I get up and walk into the kitchen, taking slow deep breaths. The very subject of him makes me ache.

Dez and Trish and I get dropped off at Tony's by Trish's parent's house. I didn't really want to come here, because this was our place; the four of us. But Trish said it shouldn't stop us and we have to try and go back to our normal routine.

I pick up my drink with my working left hand awkwardly and take a sip of my water. Trish and Dez say silent and I sigh, "This sucks without Austin."

"I know." Dez says.

"Ally, did you tell Austin how you feel about him?"

"Trish…" Dez warns.

"It's fine." I lie, "No, I didn't… But there's something I didn't tell you."

"What?" Trish asks.

"That night after the party, something did happen. Austin kissed me. And we kissed a few other times after that. I don't know why, or what we were doing but I didn't care because I love him. And during one of our… uh kissing times he accidently hurt my neck with his hand. It was an accident, he just can't control his strength sometimes, so he told me to leave and that our little moments were going to stop. And then the next day the accident happened. He thinks he's a monster."

"Wow Ally, I had no idea. This must be so rough on you." Trish says.

"I know Austin, and he wouldn't kiss you for any reason other than you has feelings for you Ally." Dez says.

I shake my head but Trish speaks up, "Yeah, there's always been something between you; you guys just never admitted it."

I shake my head, "I don't know. It's just so hard that all of this happened so fast. One minute we were so happy, and then the whole train thing happened, and things were rough. And then things got better again and now he's gone."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I stare at myself in the mirror, the bruise on my forehead still visible and flashbacks of the attack replay in my head. I thought I was going to die… and for a moment I didn't mind. I think that was the scariest part of the attack. I don't want to be this person I am, the one with powers, or the one who has to live without Austin. But then a part of me thought of why Austin left; because he risked his life for mine and it would be disrespectful to want to die.

My phone dings and like every time I hold my breath until I check the name and am always disappointed when it's not him. It's Trish, and she wants to know if I want to go to Tony's. But I don't respond. I walk downstairs a little while after my mother leaves and notice that the front door is slightly opened. My heart starts to race and I tip toe over to the kitchen and look in. There is a man sitting at my table, wearing all black clothes and it reminds me of my attackers.

I start to back up when the man turns around and looks at me. My father comes around the corner of the room and smiles, "Hello honey, this is just a friend from work."

I stare at him and realize I've seen those eyes before. His posture, his size… It can't be.

"Hi." I say lowly, "I'm going to Trish's house okay?" I ask as calmly as possible.

"Sure thing." My father says.

The man and I lock eyes until I turn around and head out the door. My ribs ache as I walk as fast as I can to Trish's house. The man in my house is one of my attackers. I know it for sure. And he works with my father, and he's in my house right now. This doesn't add up.

I knock loudly on Trish's door, praying she hasn't left yet. I sigh with relief when she opens the door and notices my panicking eyes, "What's going on?"

"There's a man at my house, he works with my dad. He was one of my attackers that night." I say.

"Are you sure?"

"Those eyes… I'd remember them anywhere."

"But why…"

"Trish…"

"What?" She asks.

"My father's work… it must be the place that made that stuff that turned Austin and I into this." I say, my head hurting from saying it. My father works with the enemy.

"I don't believe it." Trish says, shaking her head.

"Me either. He must not know what's going on."

"Yeah he would never let them hurt you."

"And I can't even say anything because I don't have proof. I can't be like hey cops, this guys eyes and posture match my attacker." I say, shaking my head.

"But he's in your _house_ Ally. He could do this again, anytime."

"But he hasn't, in weeks. So he must assume I wasn't lying, which I wasn't because I don't know where Austin is."

"But you do have those powers."

I nod and walk with her to Tony's where we tell Dez what happened. "We should go to your dad's place." Dez suggests.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Yeah, scope it out."

"It's a high security facility. I've never even been allowed in it." I say.

"Oh well that makes it even more suspicious." Trish says.

"Are you sure your dad doesn't have anything to do with it?" Dez asks.

I nod, "he wouldn't."

"But didn't you say he was asking about Austin before?" Trish asks.

"So? He was helping out Austin's parents." I say.

"Ally I know you are going to defend him because he's your father but…" Trish says.

I shake my head, "Let's talk about something else."


	12. Chapter 12

"Ally…" I snap back to reality and look at Dez who's staring at me with sad eyes at the diner. Trish couldn't make it today.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About Austin?" He asks.

I nod and he nods in agreement, "I'm sorry." He says.

"It's not your fault."

"I wish none of this happened to you guys."

"Me too."

Dez and I walk along the tracks together in silence, my arm sweating in my sling. Dez shoves his hands in his pockets and watches his feet as he walks. Suddenly I vehicle is driving down the train tracks and comes to a rough stop right next to us. I recognize that logo anywhere; my father's work.

The man I suspect as my attacker jumps out and runs towards me. Dez grabs my good arm and we start running away but the man is too fast and grabs my broken arm and I scream in agony. He punches Dez right in the nose and blood starts to pour out of it as he lands on the ground.

"Dez!" I scream as the man drags me to the car and throws me in the back seat and speeds away. I sit up and look out the back window at Dez holding his nose and staring at us in horror.

We pull into my dad's company, going through two security gates and park next to a door. I stay still as the man gets out of his side and then opens my door, "Get out." He says.

I shake my head and he grabs me by the head and yanks me out of the car and pulls me with him through the door revealing a dark hallway. I don't struggle because my broken arm already hurts really badly. I walk beside him with his hand firmly around my arm.

We enter another door and I almost pass out when I see a table and two chairs; one of the chairs being occupied by my father. My legs become wobbly and the man has to hold me up from falling. He guides me to the chair and I sit down and stare at my father who's fidgeting his thumbs.

"Ally…" he starts.

"I can't believe you." I say through gritted teeth.

"I told them not to hurt you that bad."

My stomach drops, "You knew they were going to do this to me." I say, my cheeks still wet from the tears I shed after he hurt my arm again.

"I sent for it." He says simply.

"You're a monster." I whisper.

"I just wanted to know if you knew about Austin and if you had powers too."

I stomp my good hand down on the table in a fist, "You couldn't just ask me?!" I yell.

"You wouldn't have told me."

"And you thought I'd tell two strangers who beat the shit out of me?" I say and he flinches.

"I thought you would be scared enough to. And then I thought you were telling the truth, and maybe you are about not having powers, but you and Austin are too close for you to not know where he is."

"I don't know where he is! If I knew I'd be with him." I say.

"You love him don't you?" He asks.

"None of your business." I say.

"I am your father." He says.

I watch the man that brought me in the leave the room and then I laugh, "Some father! What is this sick crap you are involved in? Making some stuff to turn people superhuman? And having people beat the shit out of your own daughter?" I say.

"One day you will understand." He says.

"That's where you are wrong. I will never forgive you."

"Yes you will."

I shake my head, "What will mom think?"

"You won't tell her."

"You're not very bright if you think that."

"Well, I'm afraid we are going to have to keep you here until you tell us the truth."

"Are you kidding me?"

He stands up, "I'm sorry dear." He says.

Another man comes in then and grabs my arm and escorts me out of the room as I stare at my father, completely dumbfounded. I can't believe this is happening, and my own father is doing this.

They bring me to a small room with a cot in one corner and lock me in. I look around the room in shock that they even have something like this here. What do they do to people? And have there been others put here before me?

I sit down on the cot and scream as loud as can. Because I hate my father, I miss Austin, and I'm in so much pain. What about Dez? He witnessed them take me. I pray they don't do anything to him too. I start to cry, hard.

A couple hours later I am brought food that I don't touch and then the lights get shut off on me and I lie down and try to sleep with no use. Hours go by and eventually the lights turn on and I sit up, staring at the door. But nobody comes in. What's the point in keeping me here until I talk if they aren't going to question me? Hours go by and I start to go nuts and bang on the door; nothing. I lean my back against it and slide down, hugging my knees.

Suddenly I hear commotion outside of the door. I stand up and lean my ear against it to listen. There is shouting and then a thud followed by silence. I hear somebody at the door and I back away, preparing myself for what's about to come in.

Tears of joy form in my eyes when Dez bursts through the door; his nose black and blue. "Dez!" I yell and leap into his arms. He hugs me back tightly before pulling away a little.

"We have to get out of here, and fast."

I nod and I take his hand and we leave the room and I see one of the men lying on the floor unconscious. I look at Dez in wonder. Did he really knock that guy out? We run down the familiar hallway and outside of the door where there's a vehicle running.

Dez opens the front seat and Trish is in the driver's seat. I hope in the front and Dez takes the back. I watch Trish in awe as she speeds out of the two opened gates and onto the highway. When we are a good distance away I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding and start to laugh. Trish gives me an annoyed expression, "What?" She asks.

"You don't have a driver's license." I say.

She smiles but doesn't say anything as we pull into her house. I wonder how she pulled off getting her mother's vehicle until I realize her father's is gone and her parents are probably just out. As we're getting out of the car, I question them, "How did you get me out?"

"Well that guy came after me, obviously." Dez says, "I lead him to my house on purpose, where I had back up that took care of him. He had his pass to get through the gates which I used to get in and then you know the rest."

"That's brilliant." I say as we get to her porch, "But who was your back up? Who did you tell?" I ask.

"Well…" He says as Trish opens the door. I walk in behind them and they go into the kitchen in silence, leaving me to shut the door, confused.

When I turn around from closing it, something towards the stairs catches my eye and notice someone looking at me from the stairs; Austin.


End file.
